The Uncanny Fantastic Five
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: After a run in with Magneto, Pyro, and Mystique the Fantastic Five teams up with the X-Men to bring down all their combined foes. Title and help provided by XMenLover152. Warning: contains mature language in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. It's an X-Men and Fantastic Four crossover. I want to thank XMenLover152 for helping me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four or the X-Men. The character Jamie Cortez belongs to XMenLover152. I only own Comet**.

Comet Michelle Grimm was just walking around in the Baxter Building when she saw her fiancée Johnny Storm and her brother Ben Grimm jumping on the couch. "What are you two doing?" Johnny stopped jumping and lied" Nothing" "Is that the same nothing that broke my last couch?"

Comet got mad and said" Why you little bit-" Reed walked in and said" Comet! Language!"

"But I wasn't-"

"Never mind that, listen we got ourselves a man with a strange helmet flying around New York"

Johnny got off the couch and asked" Is it Doom?" Comet rolled her eyes and said" Doom wears a mask not a helmet"

Reed said" No but he can apparently control all metals" Johnny said" That's bad" Ben agreed saying" That's really bad"

Sue came in saying" He's not alone. He apparently has a shape-shifting woman and a kid that can control fire" Johnny said" Me and Comet can take the kid out right Comet?"

Comet answered with" You have too much body spray on"Ben started laughing. Johnny said" Shut up"

(At the X-Mansion)

Jean Grey ran into the meeting room where most of the X-Men had gathered.

She noticed three of the X-Men weren't there.

"Where's Colossus, Iceman, and Kitty?" Just then Kitty phased from her bedroom onto her chair.

"Kitty! Why are you always late?" "I'd like you try to put on a super right leather suit!"

"I have been for ten years!" "Man you're old"

Thankfully Colossus and Iceman ran into the room just before Jean could get mad.

"Iceman reporting for duty!"

"Colossus here sir!" Kitty grinned at Colossus's broken English.

Jean said" Magneto, Pyro, and Mystique, all have been spotted in New York" Iceman groaned and said" Not again!"

Colossus agreed saying" Last time we met, it took two days for my arm to heal!"

The Fantastc Five made it to where the three people were, terrorizing people. The blonde guy was burning up everything, so Johnny flamed on and took off after him. Comet and the shape shifting woman started fighting. Reed, Ben, and Sue went against the metal controlling man.

It was the middle of a fight, Comet was managing to hold her own against the mutant named Pyro when he let off a big blast of flame. Usually the heat wouldn't have affected her, but the length of the fight had worn her out and the fire knocked her back, where a warm pair of arms encased her before stepping in front. "You don't touch her" Johnny growled, standing in front of Comet with his arm out protectively. Pyro just smirked and let out another blast of flame. Johnny pushed Comet back before taking on Pyro.

Johnny fired fire back, Pyro dodged and locked him in a headlock. "What are you gonna do now" Pyro taunted. "This" Johnny grunted, punching Pyro in both the face and the groin. Pyro let out a cry of pain and stumbled back before knocking Johnny's leg out from behind him. As Johnny fell, he knocked Pyro's legs out from under him and the two exchanged punches. "You know you aren't a fire mutant. You're more like a blazing embarrassment" Johnny said with his signature smirk on his face. Pyro went to attack when Mystique appeared out of nowhere and knocked Pyro out.

Comet went to check on Johnny after the shapeshifter mutant, Mystique, had knocked him out. Before she could get there though, Mystique grabbed her and threw her off a bridge. Assuming there was certain death, Comet closed her eyes, but suddenly she was stopped. There was a man covered in metal holding her, having stopped the fall.

He's holding her by the ankle. Colossus is being held by a ice beam from Jamie.

They landed and Colossus out Comet im her feet. "Thanks" she said. "You're welcome ma'am" Colossus said politely.

Jamie says, "Yo Pyro! Remember these bad boys?!" then she creates two really sharp ice swords.

"...Holy s***!" Comet exclaimed.

Colossus gave her a strange look.

"Those are awesome!" She said. Johnny, who had woken up, made is way over. "Those are awesome" he agreed, smiling at Comet.

Jamie grinned while Cyclops said" Ice Queen! We're supposed to work as a team!" "Yeah well this isn't the danger room so screw you!" She then cut Pyro's arm and face.

Comet hid a laugh as Pyro and the others disappeared and Cyclops and Jamie made their way over.

While Cyclops said" We were supposed to be defending New York" "Yeah best defense is a good offense! Or is it the other way around?"

"I think it's the other way around" Johnny said, butting in.

Jamie ignored him saying" Lighten up Scott. I told Pete to save that girl from breaking her neck from the fall" "Look you can't change the rules when you feel like it!" "I just did"

Johnny was amused by the fight, but then realized what had been said. "You almost broke your neck?" He asked his fiancée. She shrugged, "yeah"

Colossus noticed that the Scott and Jamie fight looked like it was going to be physical and stepped in between them and said" Okay break it up!"

Johnny laughed as Reed, Sue, and Ben made their way over. "Should we introduce ourselves" Ben asked.

Comet said" Yep" Jamie said" Let me start. I'm Jamie Cortez and that man over there is Scott Summers"

"John Storm, Fantastic Five Incorporated" Johnnny said, introducing himself.

A blond kid said" Bobby Drake"

Colossus said" I'm Piotr Rasputin"

"That is my sister Sue, she's married to Reed, also known as strechy man" Johnny said, pointing to Sue and Reed

Piotr and Bobby laughed at Johnny's joke while Redd looked unhappy.

"He Ben. Also known as Pebbles" Johnny said, pointing at Ben.

Ben said" Why you little-" but he was stopped from getting close to Johnny.m

Johnny laughed. "And this is my fiancee. Comet." Johnny lifted Comet's hand and put emphasis on fiancee.

Jamie said" These are Ororo Munro, Jean Grey, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Logan, and Hank McCoy"

Logan said" Where's that shape-shifting bitch?!" "Sadly you arrived too late Logan she got away...again"

Unknowing to the others, Sue smiled evilly.

Logan screamed" CURSE YOU YOU SHAPE-SHIFTING BITCH!" "Logan! Language!"

"What's wrong with swearing?" Comet asked.

"Uh Bobby, Kitty, and Rouge are only around seventeen" "Lighten up Scott" "You lighten up Ice Blond!" "I hate it when you call me that! One-eye!" "Cold heart!" "Old man!" "Deadly blond!" "Gray ends!"

"This is amusing" Johnny said with a laugh. "Hell yeah it is" Comet agreed.

"Ice...uh...tits" "EXCUSE ME?!" "Oops"

Johnny burst into laughter. "Ignore my fiancee." Comet said, "He's...strange."

obby raised his eyebrows at Comet while Jamie began creating a blizzard that engulfed Scott. "Jamie! Stop this right now!" Jamie did but afterwards kicked Scott in the groin.

"Thats so f*** cool" Comet exclaimed.

Jamie grinned at Comet. "So let's get these sluts in the jet!" Scott said" I'll talk to you about language later Jamie" he said to Peter who had his phone out filming everything.

"I think we all need a language talk" Reed said, giving Comet a look.

Peter said" Try telling Jamie what to do and you'll find yourself in Alaska"

"Has a day gone by without swearing?" Reed looked at the others. "Nope" Johnny said, popping the "p". "Oh shut the f*** up" Comet growled.

Jamie said" You mother fucking cock suckers can go shit in a cocks ass for all I fucking care" Comet grinned and high fives her.

Reed sighed.

Peter said" Told you"

"Oh f***" Comet gave him the middle finger.

Jamie said" Guys want to hear the longest swear ever?" Reed said" No" Jamie said it anyway" Your mother is a *beep beep beep*ing*beep*lorem ipsum*beep beep beep*admiumvenium*beep beep beep beep*turolagulio*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep* and Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynamite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!"

There was silence for a moment. "We"ll discuss this later" Reed sighed.

Peter said" Your swearing...is why I love you" He scooped Jamie up in his arms and kissed her. Johnny said" P.D.A in aisle three"

"Grow the f*** up Johnny" Comet said, rolling her eyes. "Oh C'mon babe. You kniw you love me" he smirked at her.

Comet smirked and said" Yes I do"

Johnny grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

Kitty said" So much kissing! Can we please go on the jet before I throw up. Literallly?"

Comet pulled away, blushing, and buried her face in Johnny's chest.

Jaime said" Let's get the f*** of this f***ing island!"

"Agreed" Comet said.

-On X-Jet-

Jamie was at the controls with Peter and first thing she told Johnny was" Don't touch anything"

"I'm a master pilot!" He defended. "He got kicked out of NASA for sneaking Victoria Secret model wannabes who crashes a flight simulator" Ben said. His comment made rage cross over Comet's expression.

"Please let me fly it?" Both Jamie and Peter answered with a stern" No"

"You shouldnt let him fly" Ben said.

"We're not going to"

Johnny pouted. Comet patted the top of his head, "It's okay"

Jamie said" Teenagers"

"I'm 25!" Johnny said.

"Really?"

"Duh. Reed's 32. Ben's 36. Sue's, sorry Sue, 27"

"And how old is Comet?"

"..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"23"

Jamie said" I'm 29, Scott's 35, Ororo's 41, Jean's 43, Logan's really really REALLY old we just don't know how much, and Peter's 25" Johnny looked at Peter's tall statue and said" He looks like he's thirty"

Comet rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

Peter said" Make fun of my stature one more time and I'll go metal and rip your head off!"

"Bring it metal brain" Johnny said, foaming on his arms.

Peter said" Bobby! Take the wheel!"

Johnny smirked.

Peter turned into metal while Bobby took the wheel.

"Bring. It." Johnny turned up the heat of the flame on his arms.

He threw fire at Peter and Peter simply just stood there and it unharmed him.

"Johnny stop" Comet wrapped her arms aroud him, grabbing his wrists and cooling down the fire with her powers.

Peter smirked and said" I can withstand a bazooka!

Johnny growled. "Calm the f*** down Johnny!" Comet exclaimed, cooling down the temperature inside the Blackbird as her anger spiked.

Jamie said" EVERYBODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Everyone flinched and did so.

Peter stay on his knees next to Jamie's chair and glared at Johnny for the rest of the flight.

-Back at X-Mansion-

Jamie shouted" We're home!"

"Totally not cliche" Johnny said with a roll of his eyes

Peter gave him the middle finger.

Johnny stuck his tongue out.

Jamie said" Very mature"

"Why thank you" Johnnny grinned.

Jamie rolled her eyes.

Johnny stuck his tongue out. Comet rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

A voice said" If we're all to understand each other, arguing isn't going to help"

"Where the f*** did that come from" Comet asked, instantly on defense.

Jamie said" That's just my dad" Scott said" And mine"

"You guys are related?" Johnny asked, pulling his fiancée to him so she would relax.

"More like we think of the man as our father and us all siblings"

Johnny nodded, "I see"

"Scott has a brother though" "Shut up"

"Don't worry. She's my sister" Johnny pointed at Sue.

Jamie saw Sue's eyes flash yellow but said nothing.

"So can we see this mysterious father guy" Johnny said.

Jamie said" no"

"Why not?" Comet asked suspiciously.

"We need to speak to him first...so bye!"

Comet growled.

**There is the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of The Uncanny Fantastic Five. Again I want to thank XMenlover152 for help with writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four or the X-Men, they belong to Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Studios (the movies belong to Fox). XMenlover152 owns Jamie. I only own Comet.**

Johnny was bored, so he and Bobby were figuring out a prank.

"So what should we do to Ben?" Johnny mused.

"Isn't he gonna be mad at you?" Bobby asked.

"So? I mean, I'm already engaged to his sister. I don't think he'll be killing me or anything" Johnny said with a shrug. Jamie came in and said" Bobby? What are you planning?" "We're not planning anything" Bobby said as Johnny smiled his famous smile.  
Jamie said" Comet told me when you smile like that you're hiding something. What is it?"

Well usually when I smile like this it's because we're gonna have some alone time" was Johnny's answer.

"Um...ew"

Johnny smirked.

Peter came in then and he pulled Jamie into a kiss.

Johnny made a face, "Cut the PDA"

Bobby said" They have a personal record for long they've kissed"

"How long?"

"At least 29 minutes"

"I think I could beat it" Johnny said confidently.

"I don't think you can" "Why?" "They just broke it yesterday"

"I can break it" Johnny was confident.

"Me and Rogue are trying to figure out how to break it but...it's hard"

"Watch a master" Johnny smirked as Comet walked in.

Jamie took a break from kissing Peter to say" Rogue could probably kill Bobby by touching him"

Johnny laughed as Comet walked in.

"I just realized how gross that sounded" She went back to kissing Peter.

"What's going on?" Comet asked. "Nothing babe" Johnny answered, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her. She kissed back, tangling closer.

Kitty came in and said" What the heck?!"

The kissing couples paid no attention.

Bobby said" this is officially the strangest day of my life!"

"Are they trying to break a record or something?" Kitty asked.

"Jamie and Pete's record for kissing"

Kitty nodded.

Jean came in noticed what was going on while Logan said" Pete's getting laid tonight!"

Reed also walked in, and just sighed.

Rogue walked in and Bobby flew off his chair to hide.

Reed raised an eyebrow, using his powers.

He grabbed Bobby's leg and tried to pull him out from under the table but Bobby froze his hand to the ground.

Reed frowned as Sue walked in, and took in the scene. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One" Sue counted down. When she hit "one" Johnny's shirt was being unbuttoned.

Bobby mouthed" Ew" to avoid being seen or heard by Rogue

"This always happens." Sue explained.

Reed continued trying to pull Bobby out from under the table.

Sue sighed.

Reed bent down to try and grab Bobby's shoulders but Bobby slapped him.

"So why's he hiding" Sue asked Kitty.

"He doesn't want to be around Rogue when there's romance around"

"Why not?"

"Her gift"

Sue nodded as something was tossed their way, it was Johnny's shirt.

Jamie and Peter slammed into trying to get out and Rogue followed then saying" I'll hold doors open for them"

Sue glanced to where her brother was, "Oh boy"

Bobby was still smacking Reed not knowing Rogue was gone.

"She's gone" Sue said.

Bobby said" I knew that this guy just has the most smackable face" then he smacked Reed again.

Sue sighed, turned invisible, crawled next to him, then suddenly turned visible.

Bobby shrieked as he was pulled from under the table.

Sue laughed and got out from under. "Now what?" Reed asked as Bobby was hit with a piece of clothing.

He picked it up and saw it was a bra and screamed before fainting.

Sue sighed.

Kitty dragged his body and said" Little help here?"

Reed and Sue helped her. Peter and Jamie made it to their room and she quickly shed his shirt, smiling at his expression. Jamie giggled as Peter tugged off her shirt and bra before getting rid of her shorts, "I love you" Peter said in his broken English.

"And I love you" Jamie replied, running her hands over his chest. He smiled as Jamie kissed him, sliding off his pants. Peter cupped Jamie's face in his hands, kissing her gently. Jamie smiled and kissing back, looping her arms around his neck. Peter ducked his head, kissing various parts of Jamie's body.  
Jamie giggled at the sensation, and smiled when Peter kissed her nose.

"I love you" Jamie whispered, resting against Peter.

"I love you too" Peter replied. Jamie smiled and kissing him again, loving being able to spend some alone time with him.

**-Later-**

The Fantastic Five were called into Professor X's office. "It is a pleasure to meet you" Reed said, extending one hand to Professor X while closing the door with the other. Professor X shook his hand, then the others'. Sue's eyes flashed yellow.

Professor X didnt say anything. "So who the hell are you?" Comet asked bluntly.

Jamie and Peter ran past the office and Johnny grinning and saying" Done already?"

Comet elbowed him in the ribs.

The professor said" Don't worry they are just heading to the Danger Room"

"Seriously. Who the hell are you?: Comet asked, not nicely at all

Bobby ran past the office and said" Respect the professor or he'll probably make you think you're a six year-old girl!"

Comet scowled. "Sorry about my fiancee" Johnny said, "She has trust issues."  
"Well I wonder why" Comet said sarcastically, "After all the times we battled Doom...all the times you almost...died" her voice broke on the last word.

The professor said" While my X-Men completely trust each other with their lives. here let me show you"

The Famtastic Five nodded.

He led them to a viewing room where the X-Men could be seen fighting giant robots,

Johnny slid his arm around Comet, holding her close.

Peter turned metal and roared as Jamie clung to the back of his neck and fired ice at a robot.

"Why cant we be that good" Comet murmured.

Bobby and Kitty ran through a ledge.

The Fantastic Five watched with intrest.

At one point Jamie shot ice inside a robot and deactivated it that way.

Reed was thoroughly intrigued, wondering if they could train.

Storm thought they should keep the class going but Logan and Peter had other plans. Peter threw Logan into a robot and Logan sliced it's head off. Afterwards sayings" Class dismissed"

Johnny laughed at that. "Can your X-Men train us on how to work better as a team?" Reed asked excitedly.

"Maybe but let's give it a night's rest shall we?"

"Okay"

**-That Night-**

As Sue/Mystique exited the room she ran into Logan. "Sorry" Sue said, brushing past. Logan stiffened, his nostrils flaring. It was night, as Logan knew that the Sue was not the real Sue. He spun around, pulling out his claws, and stabbing Sue. She let out a yell of pain, causing the others to run out. "What the hell?" Reed asked angrily. Logan just waited as Sue turned back into Mystique.

Jamie looked into the hallway and yelled" I knew it! I saw her eyes!"

"So that's not sue?" Johnny asked.

"Nope"

Comet glanced at Johnny, "There aren't any other shape shifting people or any way she can shapeshift into more than one person...right?"

"Only unless Rogue touched Mystique which she didn't"

Comet nodded.

"I have no idea how she got past Logan though"

"Wait you said you knew it. Because of the eyes. Why didnt you tell anyone" Reed asked accusingly.

"Because she wasn't always evil!"

"Okay okay" Reed said, not wanting to p*** her off.

The professor said" Jamie's right. Her real name is Raven and she's my sister"

"Why was she posing as Sue?" Comet asked.

Jamie shrugged.

"What are we gonna do now?" Johnny asked.

"Find your sister?"

"Good idea"

Bobby said" We'll take the shape-shifting b*** to a cell"

"Okay"

**-Few Days Later-**

The Fantastic Five were gathered in the Danger Room with the X-Men. Jamie and Peter were whispering.

"What do you think you need to work on" Scott asked. "The guys are too damn protective" Comet said. Peter said" Yo hot head! sure you can work with a team?"

"I can" Johnny growled. "He's just overprotective" Comet muttered.

Jamie said" No can you work with us?"

"Yes" Johnny said.

"Really"

"Yes!"

Peter said" We risk our lives for each other"

"Okay and..?"

"I've nearly died a couple of time to save Jamie. Would you do that for Comet?"

"I have" Johnny growled.

Jamie said" We mean his heart has stopped plenty of times. He died on me at least fifteen time"

Johnny growled

Peter pulled up his shirt revealing a long scar that went from his stomach to possibly his leg,

"Let's just start training" Reed said before Johnny could do anything bad.

Peter covered his stomach up again while Comet glared at started smirking, heating up the room with his powers.

Jamie shouted" Don't!" And grabbed his wrists cooling them down.

Johnny scowled.

"The Danger Room can't handle extreme heat!"

Johnny nodded, "Can we get started? Please?" He was actually polite for once.

"Wait for Storm and Bobby" Peter suggested also being polite.

"So is this in pairs or...?" Johnny was back to his normal self.

"No it's as a team"

Johnny nodded "This'll be hard" Ben grumbled, "Without Suzie here as peacekeeper"

Storm came in and said" Sorry she bit Bobby"

Johnny laughed. Ben glared at him, "I still don't trust you matchstick"

Bobby came in with a bite mark on his wrist. He said" I think she tasted blood"

Johnny and Ben continued to argue. "Why? Just...just why?" Reed asked.

Bobby yelled" I've been bitten here!"

They took care if the bite. "Can we start training?" Johnny asked.

Storm said"Yes"

They nodded

Jamie said" Logan set it to level ten"

Logan set it to level ten.

Jamie said" Make the Sentinels adapt to ice and fire only"

Johnny flamed on an smirked as Logan did as she said

"And give them spear hands and are slightly stronger than Peter"

Logan did that too.

Johnny asked" What are Sentinels?"

Bobby explained what they are.

Jamie hit a button and said" Don't move"

No one moved.

Johnny however spun around until Peter grabbwd him by the back of his neck.

Comet sighed at her fiancee's antics.

Then they were at a building somewhere. Peter went metal, while Bobby went full ice mode! Johnny floated a few inches into the air, staying near Comet, who formed knives with her powers.

A black Sentinel dropped to the ground. Johnny blasted it with his powers but it held back against it.

"Holy s*** that's huge" Comet breathed.

Jamie said" Yep"

Comet scrutinized the robots for a few moments, her eyes changing color as she activated her powers.

Bobby yelped as a Sentinel grabbed him by the throat.

Johnny threw fire at the Sentinel.

The Sentinel turned into ice and the fire went out.

"I have an idea" Comet ran towards the Sentinel, sliding like a baseball player between its legs at the last moment, sticking the knife so it would its leg.

The Sentinel picked her up and threw her into a wall.

"...What the f***?"

Johnny threw fire at a Sentinel only for it to hit Colossus who wasn't metal and he cried out.

"Whoops" Johnny whispered.

Bobby quickly shut down the Danger Room after that.

"We were just getting started" Johnny complained.

Jamie yelled" My boyfriend just got burned! We're done" Peter had a large burn across his torso.

"Well maybe he should've been watching!"

"Um...he was helping Kitty getbuo after she was thrown to the ground!"

Johnny childishly stuck his tongue out. "Maybe we should just do individual training" Reed said hastily.

Peter nodded and whinced in pain.

Reed and the others also nodded. "So who's going to train who?" He asked.

Jamie said" Right now no one is training"

Reed nodded, "Alright"

She balanced Peter and walked away with him in tow.

Johnny scoffed.

Bobby said" You really can't work with a team"

Johnny just rolled his eyes.

Kitty gave him the finger.

"So when we resume training, who is going to train who?" Reed asked, interrupting whatever Johnny was going to say.

" We'll figure it out"

"Alright" he nodded.

**There is chapter 2. Review please**


End file.
